Darkness Within
by DarkFangWolf
Summary: A chain of disasters caused by the Wolf strikes Amu's town just before her leave with Ikuto.As the death toll rises,she finds that she can hear the wolf,making her suspect..and bait.So in the end,who will win?The wolf, or Ikuto? And just who is this wolf?
1. Keiko and the Plan

Kira: Alright. Time to get writing!

Ikuto: Tell me again why WE have to get dragged into your 'mystery' second account?

Kira: 'Cause it's my pervy mind! :D

Amu: Oh I am NOT liking where this is going one bit...

Kira: So prepare yourself, Amu. This is where all the perverted stuff happens. *smirk*

* * *

><p><strong>I do not own Shugo Chara or any of its characters. I also do not own Red Riding Hood.<strong>

* * *

><p><span>Amu<span>

_Mother would always tell me to get water and come straight back to the cabin. And never talk to strangers. _

_I tried to be a good girl. I did._

_But everyday it was the same..._

_XxX_

_I was 8 at the time, just a farmer's daughter. Nothing special. _

_I skipped down to the clear stream where everyone in the village got their water supply. It was a warm afternoon yet Mother still made me wear a light coat. About halfway there, I was stopped by a child's cry and a piglet's squeal in fear. Cautiously but curiously, I went over to where all the commotion was happening._

_"It's better if the wolf takes the pig than you, my dear." A dad tried reassuring his crying daughter._

_"B-but I won't have pinky back then!" A little girl, most likely younger than me, cried._

_My glance flickered to a different direction as the small piglet squealed again. The young and small pig was chained to the center of the small stage with tall fire poles surrounding it. It looked very healthy and looked like great livestock. Unfortunately for the village, it was being sacrificed to the wolf that hunts in this very forest._  
><em>I quietly walked away and continued my journey to the stream. On the way, I saw people hanging up scary masks made out of wood. They were supposed to scare away the beast.<em>

_I scoffed in my mind. Like scary faces would scare away the huge beast that hunts in this forest._

_I finally reached my destination. The stream._

_I gently laid the rotting wooden bucket down in the stream where the current was rushing towards the bucket. I waited as the bucket slowly filled up until a pair of medium-sized hands grabbed me. I gasped and spun around to meet my attacker, stick in hand. I felt my shoulders relax as I just realized that it was my best friend. Ikuto. Tsukiyomi Ikuto._

_We gazed into each others eyes before grinning and nodding._

_"The usual?" He asked._

_"Totally." I smirked._

_Rabbit hunting. Oh yea._

_We ran to were Ikuto had already set up the trap and I grabbed the string that activates the trap before tiptoeing back to the in the tall grass behind a fallen log. I laid beside a grinning Ikuto as we waited for our prey to come. Suddenly, the bush right next to the trap shuddered. I felt my breathing stop while Ikuto stiffened up beside me. A snow-white rabbit hopped out, sniffing the air as it got closer and closer to the cage. We kept our stiff positions in fear that we would be heard. _

_Sniff_

_Hop_

_Sniff _

_Hop_

_Sniff_

_It finally reached the trap where the three carrot pieces lay._

_One..._

_Two..._

_Three!_

_I pulled the string and the trap fell, containing the frightened animal. I looked over at Ikuto._

_"You got the knife?" I whispered._

_He looked over and grinned mischievously. _

_"Yup. Now you kill it." He said quickly._

_"No you kill it!" I argued._

_"No you!" He retorted._

_..._

The memory seemed to swirl back to reality. Ten years after the hunting incident.

So here I am, hiding behind a tree, as I peer out to peek at my blue-haired friend, hard at work chopping wood for the bonfire we were having tonight at the village. I grinned evily as a plan came to mind. I waited until he turned to talk to his boss who said he should work an hour later. We both frowned at this but I shook it off and ran to grab his axe. I snatched it up and dashed away to hide, watching for my sexy blue-haired prey to come for the bait.

_Meanwhile, at Ikuto's place..._

"-Alright fine. But I'm getting paid extra. No excuses. Got that?" He growled.

"Got it. Now get back to work, you big hunk." His boss growled back playfully.

He chuckled. The villagers were always friendly towards each other. Well, mostly everyone. He snarled at the image of _him_but quickly cleared his mind off of it and went to grab his favorite cutting axe. But something stopped him.

"The hell...?" He muttered, searching for the ticket to his freedom after work.

Scratching his head, he made his way down to the field, still searching.

Ikuto looked around, jogging past people working with log-pulling and other jobs until they thinned out and he was left alone.

"Looking for this?" I smiled, suddenly jumping out behind a tree.

His eyes narrowed.

"Give that back, Amu."

"What are you going to do about it?" I asked cockily.

He paused before going closer to me.

"Oh Amu. I'm going to do _everything_to you." He whispered seductively.

I shivered at his tone of voice but sighed.

"What about Kai? You know I'm engaged to him whether I like it or not. My mother would finally get what she wants. Money." I looked to the side, tears forming in my eyes.

He grabbed my chin to make me look into those beautiful sapphire eyes of here.

"Then let's run away together..." He sighed in my ear, licking it before moving to my lips.

His cool breath fawned over my quivering lips before attacking them fiercely with passion. He nibbled on my lips, making me yelp in pain before sinking into a moan as he licked the bite mark. I took this as a request for entrance. Which I granted, of course. He hiked up my long, worn-out, blue dress and onto my thighs and pulled my long legs around his waist. But this didn't break our heated make-out session.

The death bells did.

We snapped our heads up as if we were being caught red-handed.

"Oh God. Who is it this time." I muttered frantically as I hopped off of Ikuto and onto the leaf-littered ground.

I broke into a sprint towards the small village with a concerned Ikuto in close pursuit. I arrived at the camp breathless but didn't stop nonetheless.

People gave me looks of pity and they started whispering, pointing at me.

"-poor girl.."

"-so young too."

"-I pity the family..."

"-what about the sister?"

"-shh! Don't let her hear you!"

"Who is it? Tell me who it is!" I cried, cowering at their stares.

I ran to a group of my friends who were whispering together. As I neared them, the looked up and gave me said looks.

"I'm sorry Amu. We heard it coming, but it was already too late." One said.

"Please..." I sobbed. "Please, oh, please tell me who it is!"

"We can't tell. You'll have to look for yourself..." Another murmured, looking down while pointing to the right.

I ran to where she was pointing, blinded with tears, to where a small group had gathered. They were looking at something on the ground with urgent faces and horrified expressions. Mother and Father stood with them. Mother was weeping silently on Father while Father had a pained expression and was trying to comfort her.

I followed their gazes despite my mind warning me not to.

I should of took the precautions for on the ground, was my sister Keiko.

Dead.

XxX

I wrung the wet towel I was holding and I brought it to the motionless figure of my now-dead sister. I cried no tears for they had all dried out. Ikuto had left me alone to mourn for my sister and I thanked him for that. I didn't want him to see what an emotional wreck I was right now. I wiped at her blood-stained face as I smiled sadly at the peaceful look on my deceased sister. When I first saw her on the floor, she had a shocked expression, like she had just seen a ghost. But of course, it wasn't a ghost. It was a werewolf. Her eyes were wide opened with her iris glassy-looking. Her mouth was hung open as if she were cut off from a scream. I had closed her mouth and eyes with my own shaky hands.

_Keiko...oh Keiko. What happened? _I thought, braiding her once-luscious brown locks, but now dull without life.

"She gave herself to the wolf." A curt voice rang, as if they were reading my mind.

I knew the voice from anywhere and I didn't need to look up to see who it was.

"Papa...that's ridiculous. Why would sh-"

"Kai." Was all he said. More like spat though.

"Huh? What? What does Kai have to do with anything?" I asked, confused as the name was brought up.

"Keiko has always loved Kai. And when she found out about the engagement, she broke down. When everyone was hiding from the wolf, she snuck out into the open field where she gave herself up."

I lowered my head, clenching my fists.

"HOW DO YOU KNOW? YOU WEREN'T THERE! YOU WEREN'T WITH HER!" I paused, "No, NO, I KNEW IT! THIS IS ALL MY FAULT!" I screamed, somehow my dried tears had become fresh, "I knew Keiko liked Kai and how she was. But I didn't even like Kai. I BARELY KNEW HIM, GODDAMMIT! So why...why did mother make him marry me? Why not Keiko? Papa, you know I love someone else. You know I love Ikuto!"

"Enough. What's done is done. Keiko made her choice and the only thing you can do, is respect her for her bravery."

"Bravery for what? Giving herself up? Papa, that's not bravery, that's weakness. Giving up your life for just one person? Sure I would give up my life for Ikuto but that's only because I've known him all my life! Keiko barely knew Kai. Kai barely knows her!"

"Amu, you kno-"

The door opening cut him off.

I shot up and ran to the ladder that leads to my room and climbed up to my bed, ignoring our guest.

"Amu! We have a guest and you know how to behav-"

"It is fine." A deep, masculine voice said.

Kai. That stupid bastard.

"Let the girl mourn for her loss. I can visit tomorrow." With that, he walked out the door, leaving a very disappointed and angered mother.

_Ha. Visit tomorrow, YOU'RE NOT EVEN WELCOMED! This isn't even your home anyways. Besides, when Ikuto said what you just did, it made me feel so much better. But when you said it...my heart doesn't beat any faster. _

"Hinamori Amu! That was your _fiance_for goodness sakes! What the hell do you think you were doi-"

"I don't want to hear it. CAN'T YOU JUST RESPECT ME AND LET ME DO WHAT I WANT? I'm tired of you controlling my life. You can't choose who I love, only I can do that! Just...just stay the HELL AWAY FROM ME!" I screamed, cutting my mother off.

I quickly and hastily wiped the tears dripping from my face as I jumped down to glare at my mother. And without second glance, I strode out onto the snowy streets of the busy cobblestone road, anger filling my insides. I knew only one person who could change that in a heartbeat.

I searched a bit before finding Ikuto sitting on a rock under a bridge with his head in his hands. It appeared that he was shaking his head, muttering 'no'. As I neared him, even with my footsteps light, he still heard me. Expecting the usual smirk, I smiled. But it melted away so fast you couldn't even tell a smile was even there. When Ikuto heard me, he had gave me his meanest, coldest glare and strode away.

"-Ikuto! Ikuto! What's wrong!" I yelled after him, my heart sinking at his look as I chased him.

He turned abruptly and faced me, his dark bangs covering half his face like a evil mask.

"I heard your mother. So don't let me ruin your future with Kai." He snarled.

I flinched at his tone of voice before getting braver.

"What happened to running away together?" My voice rose.

He scoffed.

"I never loved you. Or even liked you. I just used you." With that, he quickly walked away.

"I know you're lying!" I yelled at nothing, "I can always tell..." I whispered to the gray sky.

* * *

><p>Kira: How was it?<p>

Ikuto: Not lemony enough.

Kira: .Fuck. There isn't a lemon in every chapter! Forget the FIRST one!

Amu: Lemony? I didn't taste anything.

Ikuto: Well you can taste something of min-*get's gagged by Kira*

Amu: Huh?

Ikuto: *Manages to get out of gag* I said review. Weren't you listening?


	2. The Hunt

Kira: Alrighty, so now we shall see what goes on in our friend, Ikuto's mind...Oooo...mysterious...

Ikuto: You're lame, you know that?

Kira: What was that buzzing in my ear? Hmm...must of been a bug. ANYWAYS...In this chapter, you will know why Ikuto was mad.

Amu: Oh who cares about that guy?

Ikuto: I care about _that _guy, thank you very much.

Amu: Kira? What was that buzzing in my ear?

Kira: Hm. That's what I thought. Amu, the honors?

Amu: Kira doesn't own Shugo Chara and she thanks you for the reviews!

* * *

><p><strong>It's true...*sigh* I don't own Shugo Chara...:(<strong>

* * *

><p><span>Ikuto<span>

_That was the worst thing I ever did. Fake liking-no, __loving__ her? Yea, as if. God I just hope she just forgives me and moves on to that damn bastard Kai like her mother wanted her to. _

Oh how that name just disgusts me like vile in the back of my throat.

The reason I did it? Well, it went a little something like this.

_Flashback_

_I walked out to the streets from Amu's house right after I left her alone with her sister. I felt bad, I really did and I wanted to comfort her, but she needs some room. Besides, she looked kind of relieved in a way when I left her alone. Just not in a bad way, I hope._

_Anyways, as I was walking down the steps that leads to her cabin, I passed her mother. As I passed her with my usual relaxed, hands-in-pocket stance, she grabbed my arm and glared at me with those piercing icy eyes. I was confused. Amu's mom and I usually got along just fine although she would sometimes be a little tense around me. But this time, she seemed as if she was just letting out all her anger for me that she's held in all these years. Of course when I was little, and before all this marriage thing happened, she was always warm to me._

_"Listen up, you Tsukiyomi kid. My daughter Amu is _happily_," She emphasized 'happily, "-married to a young, _wealthy, _good-looking man and you," She roughly poked my chest, making me stumble back, "-are not going to ruin that. Understand?"_

_I was about to argue but I knew better._

_"Yes Ma'am." I replied curtly, not making any sort of eye contact with her._

_She straightened up, fixing her hair and dress._

_"Good. Now break Amu's heart and stomp on it so she will go running to Kai for his love." She said smugly. _**(Okay, this is ****not**** Midori. Her dad isn't Tsugumu either. That would just be MAJOR OOC)**

_I walked away with my fists clenched in anger. I knew I had to do it, but it's going to break my heart as much as it will break Amu's heart. I stalked off to burn off some anger. Then I heard Amu..._

_End of Flashback_

Why does everything have to be so complicated? This is just like any old sappy love story. Romeo and Juliet. The tale of forbidden love. Of course they both die in the end, but...well...yea, I got nothing.

...

"-So we will set off at sundown!" A voice declared, snapping me from my thoughts.

Then I realized where I was.

I was walking away from Amu when a couple of men dragged me to a village meeting. All the men were there. They were making up a plan to kill the wolf. They were saying how they were sick of giving up their best livestock as a sacrifice and how the wolf has finally killed a human being, after all these years. The wolf had been stalking the village for two generations. Or who-knows how many years.

It's a full moon tonight and you know what time that is.

When the wolf is the strongest and comes out to hunt.

Normally, on any old night, the wolf would just hide in its cave, hunting the animals in the forest. But all of those animals are small and scrawny so it aims for the village's livestock. It may kill humans, but it never eats them. Just kills.

"Well maybe we should wait for Father Sanjo." A timid man suggested.

The others roared with laughter.

"We don't need Father Sanjo to help us kill a mere wolf." A buff guy laughed.

"But we must wait. He comes tomorrow!" The small man replied back.

"Psh posh. **(lol. Psh posh) **We can't wait. The beast must die...TONIGHT!" The crowd went back into a cheering frenzy.

I was on the indoor balcony of the meeting house, swigging whiskey in my mouth from a beer bottle when Amu burst through the doors. She had heard the plan and was shocked. No one noticed because they were cheering. She looked bewildered and mad. She looked around until she spotted me. She glared at me before finding her dad.

"Be careful, Papa." She whispered in her dad's ear and he nodded.

She ran out the door without giving me a second glance.

And somewhere in my heart, I heard a tear.

XxX

At the meeting, they decided that ten men should go. Kai, Kai's dad, Amu's dad, me, and a few other men went. Right now, we were crossing the Dark Woods. We reached a cabin where Amu's grandmother on her dad's side lived. Amu's dad went up the the cabin where Amu's grandmother was waiting.

She gave him a hug and said, "Be careful out there, son. You better come back in one piece."

He smiled.

"Don't worry. The wolf doesn't want me. I'm too scruffy for him." He joked.

She looked at him and smiled back.

"I mean it, son." She said seriously.

They hugged one last time before they parted. He waved to her before jogging back to join the waiting group.

"Have to say good-bye to mommy?" One guy joked.

"Come on guys." He grinned, punching the guy's arm playfully.

XxX

It was getting dark when we reached the cave. We weaved around bones and slid across narrow passageways with our backs to the wall.

Then, we reached a fork in the road.

A fork. Great...

"We should split up and search." I told the rest before stepping down a steep hill.

"No we should not." Kai argued but everyone had already split.

Kai's dad put a hand on his son's should.

"Let's go."

Kai sighed before following his dad.

After searching a while, Kai saw a shadow flicker. He whipped his torch around, trying to locate the beast but found nothing. This time he smelled it and heard it. It was right next to him, right in front of his dad. His dad waved his torch around, trying to scare it away, but the fire went out and Kai heard a blood-curling scream.

I spun around, hearing the loud scream that echoed through the maze. I ran over to where the sound had come from and saw Kai's dad on the floor dead and bleeding.

"It's still here!" One guys shouted, shining his torch on a large wolf.

But it just didn't look right to me. And that was the only thing that was bothering me the whole way back to the village.

XxX

"Here we are. With the beast's head!" The leader of the hunting group declared, raising the stick with the supposed 'werewolf's head on top.

Nonetheless, everyone cheered.

"We must celebrate this accomplishment!" Amu's dad cried.

But everyone immediately quieted down when a death cart passed. The death cart that contained Kai's dad. The priest looked at the rowdy crowd with sad eyes before continuing.

We stayed silent.

"To Naifun, (Kai's dad) who sacrificed himself." Amu's dad said, raising his cup.

"To Naifun." Everyone else copied the move.

Amu

"I heard about your father, Kai. I'm sorry." I whispered to the working man.

He was a blacksmith and he right now, he was hammering at a hot metal bar which was going to be made into a sword later on.

"I know. But could you please leave? I don't want my future wife to see me like this." He muttered, still hammering.

"Your father was a brave man." I continued.

"Yes. I know." He growled, shoving the metal into the burning coal pit, which resulted in hot sparks flying.

"Just...just go. Please." He sighed, wiping the sweat off his forehead with the back of his hands.

I quietly excused myself and went to the village's meeting house where everyone was cheering loudly. There, I saw them shake the 'werewolf's head and dance wildly.

But something seemed really off about that head. It looked too small to be the vicious beast that plagues this huge village.

Then I saw Ikuto leaning against the wall, smirking at the crowd.

A pain went through my heart as I thought about what had happened the day before.

I shook it off and went to my father and hugged him.

"Papa. Are you okay?" I murmured against his chest.

"I'm fine. Now go see your mother, sweetheart" He replied, messing up my hair.

I smiled and went to find my mom. She was at Kai's house, crying over Naifun, Kai's dad. A horrible thought struck me as my gaze met my mother's. She quickly wiped up her tears and ran out of the house.

"Mother...what was that all about?" I asked wearily, although I already knew the answer.

"I know that you know." She muttered.

"Yes, but I want YOU to say it."

She sighed before sitting down on a large boulder, patting the empty space beside her, motioning for me to come sit with her. So I did.

"When I was engaged with your father, I loved another man. Kai's dad. I had learned to love your father but not before..."

"Getting pregnant with Kai's dad." I finished.

She nodded, sniffing and wiping away fresh tears.

"So Keiko was actually Kai's half-sister. That's why I couldn't let Keiko be with Kai."

I scoffed.

"And yet you still force me..." I muttered, chuckling darkly.

She looked at me, confused.

"What if the same happens with Ikuto and Kai. You know I would be willing to do ANYTHING with and for Ikuto and yet you _still _force me onto some guy that I've known for like an hour. Why? Because of your damn greed. Money. That's all the hell you want. Damn money." I spat.

She got angry.

"AND THAT'S WHY I TOLD IKUTO TO NEVER LOVE YOU AND JUST BREAK YOUR HEART SO YOU WOULD GO RUNNING TO KAI!" She screamed before realizing what she had just said.

"I-I mean-"

"You did _what?_" I snarled, shooting up and glaring down at her.

"N-no. I didn-"

"Didn't what? You just screamed out the whole story. Good thing I'm not like who you think I am because I was never mad at Ikuto. I've known him long enough to see through his lies. Unlike Kai." Was all I said before turning on my heels, stalking to find Ikuto and demand to know what had happened.

But the sound of horses' hoofs on the cobblestone road stopped me. Meanwhile, a large crowd, made up of all the villagers had gathered around. The horse-drawn carriage in front of me lurched to a stop as two twin knights pulled opened the door and put out a stand in front of it.

Then, one of them announced, "Presenting, Father Sanjo!"

* * *

><p>Amu: Father. Sanjo? As in Kairi? Chairman?<p>

Kira: Yea, why not. By the way, most of these character WILL be OOC.

Ikuto: I can tell...

Kira: Oh shut up, cat. You don't belong in this WEREWOLF story.

Ikuto: *hisses and runs away*

Kira: *dusts hands off* Okay, now that _that's _taken care of...

Amu: Read and Review!

**Cookies for reviewers! :)**


	3. Father Sanjo

Kira: Alright people, (not that there are many reading this) confessing time. I wasn't updating because of my lost of heart.

Ikuto: Well, you got the 'not many people are reading this' part right...

Kira: *grits teeth* Way to cheer me up, _Tsukiyomi._

Amu: Whoa, last name alert! Better watch out, Ikuto!

Ikuto: What's the worst she can do? Flood me with her tears because she doesn't get any reviews?

Kira: Good idea, but no. *Temari pops up* IMMA CUT YOUR HEAD OFF, BLACK CAT TSUKIYOMI!

*both takes off*

Amu: *sigh*...Well...that leaves me to do the disclaimer then...*Ran pops up* KIRA-CHAN DOESN'T OWN SHUGO CHARA!

* * *

><p><strong>Oh if I owned Shugo Chara, Ikuto's face would be mutated and there would be no Amuto fans in the world...JUST KIDDING.<strong>

* * *

><p><span>Amu<span>

Great...the famous werewolf hunter comes...right after we just got the werewolf. Great timing, you know?

But there is _something _off about that head...

Normal

A tall lean, yet sturdy-looking man with green hair stepped out. He scanned the crowd, as if scanning a flock of sheep to see if they are any good. Before he could say anything, two children ran out from the cart, and attacked him.

They seemed to be his children.

"Daddy, daddy! Please don't go!" They sobbed, clutching to his cape as if it were their life-line.

He turned and squatted so that he was level to the kids' faces.

"Oh come on now. Daddy is just going to help the people of this village fight off the big bad wolf that lives here. See those terrified children?" He gestured to a huddle of kids, "-they are very scared right now. Now be good and go back to the castle safely, alright?"

He straightened up and patted them on the head.

"B-but what if the big bad wolf eats you, Daddy? You told us that it killed Mommy!" They screamed in fright.

"Don't worry. That was just an accident. I'll be back before you know it. Now be good!" He called as they reluctantly climbed back in the carriage.

It pulled away but the village could still hear the crying from the two children. Father Sanjo turned back to the whispering crowd.

"Alright!" He exclaimed, immediately silencing the crowd, "-there is a werewolf on the loose and we must find it!"

On of the hunters that had gone on the trip to the wolf's cave spoke up.

"With all due respect sir, the werewolf is long gone. See, we even have the head to prove it!" He said, raising the head.

Father Sanjo shook his head, laughing quietly.

"With all due respect sire, the werewolf is still very much alive. That," He gestured toward the head, "-that is merely a common grey wolf. Do you think it takes that little to slay the huge beast that has stalked your village for two generations? If you think yes, then you think wrong."

"Let me tell you a story," He continued. "I was once like you. I once had a beast stalking my old village. One night, My friend and I had decided to stop the beast once in for all. We were drunk to the ends of the Earth, of course. No one dares mess with him."

" Anyways, so on that day, full moon, to be exact, we headed out with our working axes. Yes, we found the wolf but did we kill it? No. It leaped right up to my friend and sliced," He made a slicing motion at the air, "-him in half. Clean." The village shuddered at the thought.

"So naturally, I was terrified. Drunken or not. I hacked and hacked at the wolf's leg and before I knew it, the wolf had vanished. And all that was left, was the dismantled paw. I took it home, as an trophy. But what I had come home to, was my wife, covering her wrist with a bloody towel. The horrible truth struck me like a blow in the face. It was the same arm that the wolf had been injured in. When I rushed to the box which had contained the werewolf's paw, all that was left, was this." He took out a jeweled box and opened it, showing it to the horrified crowd.

Inside, was the mangled hand of a woman.

The children gasped and clutched the aprons of their mothers.

"Yes, yes. Indeed, my wife was the werewolf. And I told my kids the werewolf had killed her," He shook his head and chuckled darkly, but it quickly turned into a snarl, "-but it was actually me! Me, who killed my own wife. I knew something was always off about her every night. She would always sneak out at night, thinking that the kids and I were asleep. At first I thought she was having an affair with another man! Oh but the truth was far from that."

"But what does this have to do with the supposedly 'false' werewolf we killed?" One brave man boldly asked.

"What does it have to do with the false wolf head? It means you werewolf is alive, of course. And it's not just in the Dark Forest." He replied.

"Then where is it?" A man called.

"When the wolf takes its day form as a human, it walks amongst you all. Yes, it could be your wife, your neighbor, even your best friend." Everyone began to look nervously at each other at this.

XxX

The knights accompanying Father Sanjo brought a huge black box into the main hall. They set it down as Sanjo began unlocking it. It was a diagram of a solar system-like thing. Except instead of planets, there were moons lined up.

"As you all know, the wolf can turn into its regular form every night. One bite will kill you almost instantly. But on the Blood Moon, a bite will turn you into one of their kind. The Blood Moon lasts for three days, and on those three days, your village will be at risk the most." Father Sanjo explained, pointing at the glowing red globe close to the middle.

"What do you mean by 'one of their kind'?" A villager asked.

"It means, if you are attacked by a wolf, the disease will be spread to you and YOU will become a werewolf. A monster is more like it."

Ikuto and Amu stood across the room from each other. Amu was still fuming at Ikuto for what he did and Ikuto was just plain pissed at Amu's mom. And how weak he was, just giving up like that. They met eyes for one second before turning their glare back down to the floor.

"This is absolutely absurd! I told you. We have the evidence. You don't. I think we win. So tonight, we celebrate as planned!" The 'leader' exclaimed.

The once-silent crowd exploded into cheers as everyone piled out, getting ready for the party.

The 'leader' pushed past Sanjo, but not before receiving an 'I warned you.'

XxX

Amu 

This is great. My thoughts just had to be confirmed. The werewolf was still alive and well. Now we just wasted a perfectly good wild animal for nothing. I cursed inwardly as I stalked out of the main hall.

Who put me in my grumpy mood? Oh I don't think you I need to tell you.

That guy just pisses me off so _damn much. _I swear, if he ever gets married, his wife is going to be up and out of that house before he can even say 'damn you'.

I growled and joined the festival.

It was already dark out and bonfires were lit everywhere. People were dancing everywhere. And I do mean _everywhere._Loud music was being played by the really low-sounding instruments. (Kind of like African tribal music) People were drinking, and that includes my father.

He was lying, face down in the sand with spilt alcohol next to him. Some drunk idiot friend of his, dressed up as a monster got on top of him and like...what...air raped him?

That just made me so damn pissed.

I grabbed a large wooden log and whacked his friend off, chasing him and his other friends away before kicking my dad. He got up dazed as he tried to focus.

"Papa. What happened?" I asked, getting pretty mad.

"Wha...?" His words were still a bit slurred as he leaned on me for support.

"Papa. I'm serious. What happened?" I shook him off roughly and gestured to the puke on his shirt.

"Oh this? That's nothing. I'll just wash it off."

"Papa..."

"Alright. Just go back home and find your mother. I'll come back home later after I settle some uh..._business_with my pals." He patted my shoulders and walked off, shaking his head.

I sighed as I made my way, weaving through the wild crowd to my awaiting mother.

"Amu! Amu!" My friend, Lulu, exclaimed.

(Yes, I put Lulu because later on, she betrays Amu so I'm not putting Rima or Utau or Yaya for that.)

I turned and smiled.

"What's up Lulu?"

"I-It's Saaya and Ikuto!"

_What?_

* * *

><p>Ikuto: Yawn, your stories are a drag.<p>

Kira: Thanks...I guess I won't be writing the lemon coming up then.

Ikuto: What? Okay, I take that back.

Kira: Well, Morg is gonna help me write the lemon. I'll just revise it. I still don't feel comfortable writing them yet...erm...

Amu: Good for you! Now how about you don't write it at all?

Kira: No thanks, that's what usually gets people going. Okay, that sounded awfully wrong...Anyways, Ikuto, the honors?

Ikuto: Review for a sexy lemon coming up! ;)

Amu: Pervert...

Ikuto: You know it, babe.

**(There WILL be Amuto coming up along with a lemonly lemon written by Mountaingirl47! :D Thanks Morg! And yes, the story is boring so far but hopefully, it will get better with a bunch of Amuto moments! So hang in there and stay with me a bit longer!)**


End file.
